Goods and services have been made available to consumers via product containers, such as product containers, fountain dispensers, automated teller machines (ATMs) and the like, for many years. Among other things, soft drinks, snacks, coffee, cigarettes, ready-prepared meals, banking transactions, and internet accessibility are illustrative goods and services sold via product containers. Due to their objective in providing consumers with goods and services in an uncomplicated and immediate manner, such transactions generally take very little time to occur. For instance, a soft drink vending transaction may occur in less than 10 seconds.
Because there may be little consumer effort and time involved in an automated transaction, it may be difficult to build brand awareness for products sold via product containers. For instance, in the case of a product container, there are no mechanisms to capture and hold a consumer's attention for any length of time other than fixed brand or product displays presented by a product container. This problem is further enhanced by the fact that conventional product containers generally provide no added benefits or features other than to provide consumers with ready access to products. Conventional product containers also have no mechanism for increasing their revenue. Historically, the only way to maximize profit from a product container is to sell marketable goods and to place it in a location likely to target successfully potential customers to maximize the number of transactions from a machine.
Because product containers like product containers and ATMs are widespread, with millions of installations around the world, it would be useful to enhance a consumer's experience in transacting with a consumer packaged goods product container while simultaneously offering an increased product container revenue source. What is therefore needed are systems, methods and apparatuses that create unique and interactive transaction experiences that are meaningful to consumers while simultaneously building brand and product awareness and maximizing product container profits.